A containers bond
by warrior of six blades
Summary: Answer to Silver Melody217 challenge.Naru steals the forbidden scroll and uses a jutsu to summon someone before learning shadow clones.In hopes of gaining a friend for the first time in her life.Vincent and Fem.Naruto AKA Naru .


**A Containers Bond**

**Vincent and (AKA Naru Uzumaki)Pairing**

**Prologue:the scroll and jutsu!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Naruto in anyway**

Naru was making her way to the meeting place Mizuki told her about so she could pass the make up test.

When she made it there she noticed that Mizuki wasn't there but figured she must have made it there early. Then she tried to figure out what to do until then when an idea came to her mind.

(AN:Naru is wearing her usual orange jumpsuit and blue sandles that all genin wear. To hide her figure like hinata does she wears the jumpsuit. I will explain her in better detail in the next chapter because she wears the jumpsuit in this entire chapter.)

''Now that I think about it. Mizuki didn't say I couldn't learn a jutsu or two from the scroll so let's see what jutsu I can learn.''

With that she opened the scroll to see what jutsu was inside but when she eyes widen with shock at what she saw. ''No...not again...NOT MORE DAMN CLONES!'' She screamed out to the heavens. Remembering how that jutsu caused her to be in this problem in the first place.

**:Flash back jutsu:**

Naru uzumaki was standing in the class room where she and her two teachers were in to start the test to become a kunoichi of the leaf village. That way she could be one step closer to being hokage and getting the respect she always wanted.

She already did the transformation jutsu and the substitution jutsu. Now she just had to do the the clone jutsu and she would pass. If not for the fact it was her worse jutsu and no one ever tried to help her learn it. All she could do was try her best and hope she can do it this time.

''Now Naru you have done good so you just have to do the clone jutsu and you will pass the test.''Said a teacher who had tan skin and black hair tied in a weird short tail that made it look like a pineapple. A scar across his nose and face in a sideways kind of line. Also has black eyes and is wearing standard chunin vest with a black shirt with a red spiral symbol on each side of his sleeves and back of his vest. While wearing black shinobi pants with the black colored shinobi sandles. He is Iruka one of her teachers.

''Alright Iruka sensei here it goes.''Naru did the handsigns then with a shout of the jutsu's name used the jutsu.''Clone jutsu!''

poof

When Naru opened her eyes she saw that not only where her teachers not happy but the clone jutsu she just did wasn't looking too good. She knew what was coming but still hoped they would still let her pass.

''Sorry Naru but it looks like you failed.'' When she heard that she felt that little hope shot down until the other teacher spoke up.

''Iruka can't we just let her pass this time. I mean she did do good on the transformation jutsu and the substitution jutsu very well you know.'' Said Mizuki the other teacher that Naru learns from in the academy. (AN:I don't know how to describe what mizuki eyes color is so watch the 1st episode of naruto to find out.) He has silver hair that goes down to his neck. He also wears the same chunin uniform that iruka wears.

''I know she did good on those two jutsu but rules are rules Mizuki and you know it as well as I do.'' Iruka stated as if he was telling the how weather outside was like.

Sometime after school she watched the other kids being happy that they passed while she was wondering why everyone was so cold when it came to her. She could even hear them talking about her even though they thought that she couldn't hear them.

''Hey did you hear that it failed the test.''

''yeah I did hear about that and better for the village if you ask me. I mean can imagine how much of a chaos would be unleashed if that lil monster became a kunoichi. I mean with the monster that is''

''shhh you know we can't talk about that because of the you know what.''

''yeah your right almost forgot about that.'' Even to this day she couldn't understand why they always called her things behind her back like that or why they send those evil glares at her all her life.

'Why do they hate me so much? I never did anything to them to deserve why?'

She was brought out of her train of thought when noticed Mizuki walking up to her. ''Hey Naru how are you holding up?''

''Not good really in case you haven't noticed. I mean why won't Iruka let me pass and become a kunoichi.''

''Well I could give you a make up test to help you pass and become a kunoichi if you want.'' At that she looked up trying to figure out if this was for real and couldn't help but ask the one question most people would ask when told that.

''You mean it.'' Naru asked praying in her head it was wasn't a trick.

''yup sure do but only if you want.'' Mizuki said.

''I do want to! Please tell me.'' She asked hoping it wasn't a trick.

With that answer he told her about the forbidden scroll and if she learned a jutsu from it after she stole it. She would pass the make up test and become a kunoichi. Which brings us to her current problem.

**:Flash back jutsu end:**

''Maybe I should try another jutsu first. Now what else does this scroll have in here.''She said looking for other jutsu that was in the scroll.

**:Gaia:**

'lucrecia'

**'pathetic' 'why do you still think of that mortal woman?' 'She betrayed you and your child.'**

_silence..._

**:Leaf village forest:**

'Let's see which jutsu should I pick first? Water style water drill jutsu or the kindred soul mind summoning jutsu? There isn't any water nearby and I know I don't have enough chakra control for it. So I guess kindred soul mind summoning is the one. Since all the other ones need chakra control on a high scale. Besides shadow clones of course but I want to try this one first.' She thought to herself to figure out which one she was going to try.

''Let's see how this jutsu works for me. They mention what this jutsu does and the handsigns for it at least.''

Then with that in mind she read about it and was shocked for two reasons. One it didn't need chakra control but just alot of chakra and two the thing that caught her attention the most was the fact that it could summon a person from another dimension to her if she used the jutsu. Not just any person but someone who would understand her because as the jutsu said. It would summon someone of a kindred spirt to her and that little bit of information is all she needs to know to want to try it out.

''A person who can understand me. I can finally have a someone in my life who can be my friend.''She said to herself as she felt a sense of hope building up in her being at the thought of having someone who would be nice to her and be her friend was like a dream come true for her.

With that in mind she began reading the hand signs for the jutsu and once she got it memorized. She began making the hand signs and at the final hand sign she shouted.

''Kindred soul mind summoning jutsu!''Once she did the jutsu her body began to glow and she felt a strange energy entering her body.

**:Gaia:**

Vincent felt a strange energy pulling him and saw some sort of a bright light was pulling him in when heard chaos answer his question before he could even ask. **''Vincent that light is pulling us into someones mind!''**

''What? How?'' Vincent asked but before he could get an answer the light blinded them in a giant flash.

**:Naru's mindscape/hallway part:**

The giant flash ended and Vincent felt for some reason really tired and was losing consciousness. He didn't know why but what he did know was two things. One being he wasn't in the usual darkness he was use to or anywhere near the mansion. The final thing was that two souls were in this mind besides himself and couldn't help but ask one question before losing consciousness. ''Where am I?''

Then he finally lost consciousness.

**:Leaf village forest:**

Naru felt the energy fade as the glow vanished and opened her eyes to see if it work. Only to find no sign of anyone else being there but her. Hoping that it did work she called out hoping someone would answer.

''Hey! Is anyone there? Hello? Anyone?''

Seeing and hearing no one else around she figures it must have been a trick from the village and decided to try to master the shadow clone jutsu. Since it was the only jutsu that looked like it could be done at the moment.

**:Leaf village :**

The people were pissed that Naru stole the scroll and want to find her. So the hokage gathered them to give orders. ''Now everyone listen you must find and bring both. Naru uzumaki and the forbidden scroll to me at once.''

''Hai!'' Everyone said at once and spread out to find the missing blonde and the scroll.

**Chapter end:I hope you all like the prologue and if you did please review. But I do have one thing to say. NO FLAMES AND NO HATERS! Anyway please click the review button to review.**


End file.
